


Der Nebelplanet

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Antiker haben immer Plan B in petto, Gen, Stasis, teamfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Eine Mission, ein neuer Planet, ein Außenposten der Antiker und Nebel...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2011  
> Beta: Antares

„Die nächste Mission geht nach PX88X1. Gestern fand die erste Erkundung durch ein Malp statt und hier sind die ersten Bilder.“ Woolsey drückte auf einen Knopf und der Beamer im Besprechungsraum warf das erste Foto an die Wand.

John kniff die Augen zusammen, doch außer einer grauen Nebelwand konnte er nichts sehen.

Auch das zweite Bild war grau in grau.

Er wollte sich gerade zu Wort melden, als Woolsey fortfuhr. „Leider können Sie nur wenig sehen, da durchschnittliche Sichtweite unter zwanzig Meter liegt. Wir hatten alternativ das UAV geschickt, aber die Nebelwand es mehrere hundert Meter hoch, dass wir noch nicht einmal erkennen konnten, ob die Umgebung Hügel hat oder nicht. Um sich orientieren zu können, werden Sie den Jumper nehmen, obwohl Ihr Ziel keine zehn Kilometer vom Stargate entfernt ist.“

Rodney räusperte sich, dann übernahm er das Wort. „Laut der Antikerdatenbank soll es hier eine reichhaltige Naquadahmine geben. Die Antiker haben hier nicht nur Bergbau betrieben sondern auch einen Außenposten mit einer Fertigungsstraße für Stargates gebaut. Das möchte ich mir gerne ansehen.“

John pfiff durch die Zähne. Rodney hatte schon lange angedeutet, dass er auf der Spur der Herstellung der Stargates war. Er träumte davon, eine Brücke zur Milchstraße zu bauen, die ohne Stützpunkte auf anderen Planeten auskommen konnte und zudem nur von Atlantis oder der Erde angewählt werden könnte, was sie sehr viel sicherer machen würde, als das aktuelle System.

John betrachtete das nächste Bild, das auch nur eine Nebelwand zeigte. „Ist die Luft atembar, oder brauchen wir zusätzlich Ausrüstung?“

„Die Werte liegen im grünen Bereich.“ Woolsey sprang ein Bild vorwärts und man sah einen Felsen, der mit einer grünen Masse überwachsen war.

„Die Botaniker vermuten, dass es Algen sind, die den Sauerstoff produzieren“, erläuterte Rodney. „Auch wenn der Planet kalt und abweisend aussieht, beträgt die vom Malp gemessene Temperatur im Tagesdurchschnitt fast dreißig Grad.“ Er seufzte tief. „Dazu beträgt die Luftfeuchtigkeit rund hundert Prozent. Auch ein Grund, warum wir den Jumper so gut wie gar nicht verlassen sollten. Jede Bewegung wird zur Qual werden und ich befürchte, dass mir mein Kreislauf große Probleme bereiten wird.“

Auch wenn Rodney oft zum Übertreiben neigte, hier konnte John nur zustimmend nicken. Tropische Bedingungen waren auch ihm verhasst.

„Ist der Planet bewohnt, oder gibt es Raubtiere, auf die wir achten müssen?“ Teyla blickte von Woolsey zu Rodney.

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf. „Laut Datenbank ist der Planet nicht von Menschen bewohnt, das Malp hat in unmittelbarer Umgebung zum Stargate keine Spuren gefunden, die auf eine Benutzung schließen lassen.“ Er machte eine herrische Handbewegung, damit Woolsey ihm die Fernbedienung gab und zappte einige Bilder vor. „Hier!“ Er deutete auf das Foto.

Dort sah man ein von Algen überwuchertes DHD.

„Damit hat schon seit Jahrzehnten niemand versucht, einen anderen Planeten anzuwählen. Ob es Raubtiere gibt, die uns gefährlich werden könnten, kann ich nicht sagen Das Malp ist bis zum Außenposten gefahren und auf den Bildern sind keine Lebewesen zu entdecken.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte auf die Fernbedienung, bis das Foto einer Wand erschien. Sie schien wie Atlantis metallisch zu sein, aber man konnte auf dem Bild keine Fugen erkennen. Ein weiteres Bild mit der Wand erschien und noch eins.

„Das ist alles was wir haben. Das Malp ist etwa 1 Kilometer an dieser Barriere entlang gefahren und nichts hat sich geändert. Kein Eingang, keine Waffenöffnungen, nichts.“

Bevor Rodney erklären konnte, worum es sich handelte, fragte Ronon, der sich bisher zurück gehalten hatte: „Wann geht es los?“

„Morgen um 15.00, das ist auf PX88X1 kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg.“ Woolsey nahm Rodney die Fernbedienung ab und drückte auf einem Knopf, damit der Beamer ausging.

„Was ist das für eine Wand?“, wollte John wissen. Er hatte noch lange nicht genügend Informationen für den Einsatz.

Rodney forderte von Woolsey die Fernbedienung zurück und zappte wieder zu einem Bild mit der Wand. „Ich vermute, dass es die Außenmauer der Station ist. Bei einer Länge von einem Kilometer kann ich mir nichts anderes Vorstellen. Unser Job wird es sein, einen Eingang zu finden und das Innere so weit wie möglich zu erforschen. Noch Fragen?“

Als John den Kopf schüttelte, stellte Rodney den Beamer ab.

 

Als das Licht heller wurde, stand John auf und verließ zusammen mit seinem Team den Besprechungsraum.

Ronon und Teyla waren mäßig begeistert über die neue Mission, aber Rodney war enthusiastisch. Alleine wie er mit seinen Händen redete, zeigte John ganz deutlich, dass er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass es endlich losgehen würde.

„Hast du endlich die Produktionsstätte gefunden?“ John gesellte sich neben seinen Freund und wusste, dass Rodney sofort los legen würde.

„Wie du weißt, habe ich schon vor zwei Wochen eine verschlüsselte Datenbank gefunden. Gestern Abend ist es mir dann endlich gelungen, den Code zu knacken. Woolsey hat anschließend zugestimmt, dass wir heute Morgen ein Malp durchs Stargate schicken.“

John hatte das Gefühl, dass Rodney weit nach Mitternacht den zivilen Leiter aufgesucht hatte und Woolsey nur diesen kurzfristigen Termin zugestimmt hatte, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Er bevorzugte es sonst, alles ganz genau zu planen und dann hatten Missionen schon mal ein bis zwei Wochen Vorlaufzeit.

„Viel war auf den Fotos nicht zu sehen. Nur Nebel“, neckte John Rodney und ging in Richtung des Transporters.

„Die Bilder sind ziemlich nichtssagend, da hast du Recht, aber wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du dir im Labor die anderen Daten ansehen, die das Malp gesammelt hat.“ 

So gerne John mit Rodney über Entdeckungen diskutierte, Daten auszuwerten, überließ er den Experten. So schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe gleich eine Besprechung mit Lorne und kann leider nicht mitkommen, aber du kannst mir gerne beim Abendessen mehr erzählen.“

John betrat den Transporter. Er wollte noch in die Messe. Ohne Kaffee würde er die Besprechung mit seinem Stellvertreter nicht durchhalten.

„So viel mehr gibt es leider nicht zu erzählen. Außer dass es einige erstaunliche Energiespitzen gibt, aber das kann daran liegen, dass das Naquadahvorkommen immens ist.“

„Was sagt die entschlüsselte Datenbank über PX88X1?“

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Transporter und gingen zur Messe.

Rodney schnaubte. „Die Daten sind von einem Buchhalter erstellt worden. Es gibt viele Berichte über die Produktivität, Ergiebigkeit und Bedarfslisten ohne Ende. Die Anlage ist vollautomatisch gewesen und die Antiker sind nur dort gewesen, um neue Stargates abzuholen und Rohstoffe zu liefern. Es gibt eine Randnotiz, dass das Klima depressiv macht und deswegen niemand dort stationiert wurde.“

„Also war es damals schon so nebelig?“

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das steht nirgendwo, aber ich vermute es.“

Sie waren bei der großen Thermoskanne, die immer gefüllt auf der Theke stand, angekommen und sie schütteten sich Kaffee ein.

„Gibt es keine Konstruktionspläne der Außenstation oder der Produktionsstraße?“ John trank einen Schluck und verbrannte sich beinah die Lippen. Man hatte die Kanne ganz frisch aufgefüllt und der Kaffee war richtig heiß.

„Leider, nein“, zerschlug Rodney seine Hoffnungen.

Sich im Nebel durch ein verlassenes Gebäude zu tasten, welches sie nur mit ihren Lampen beleuchten konnten, gehörte definitiv nicht zu Johns Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. „Dann bin ich gespannt, was wir dort finden. Spielen wir nach dem Abendessen noch Schach?“, wechselte John das Thema.

„Du hast dich noch nicht von deiner letzten Niederlage erholt!“ Rodneys Stimme hatte einen triumphierenden Unterton. Dabei hatte John nur ganz knapp verloren.

„Du hast nur Glück gehabt, und heute werde ich gewinnen“, versprach John. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Wenn er pünktlich zu seiner Besprechung kommen wollte, musste er jetzt los. „Wir sehen uns später“, verabschiedete er sich von seinem Freund.

Ihre Wege trennten sich, als Rodney den Transporter betrat, um schnellstmöglich zum Labor zu gehen.

 

Das Erstellen der Dienstpläne war genau so langweilig, wie John befürchtet hatte. Aber nach einer guten Stunde hatten sie alle Urlaubswünsche für den nächsten Monat eingearbeitet.

Anschließend ging John ins Magazin, um ihre Ausrüstung für den Einsatz auf den Nebelplaneten zu vervollständigen. Die irdischen Nachtsichtgeräte funktionierten leider bei Nebel so gut wie gar nicht. Auch bei den ‚Spielzeugen’, die sie von den Antikern übernommen hatten, fand John nichts, was ihr Problem beheben konnte.

So wählte er zwei Nachtsichtgeräte, die auf Infrarot basierten, zwei, die als Restlichtverstärker arbeiteten und eins, das eine Wärmebildkamera hatte. Aber bei einer Temperatur von um die dreißig Grad befürchtete John, dass es gar nicht funktionierte.

 

Beim Schachspiel am Abend schaffte er es tatsächlich, Rodney zu besiegen. So sehr der Wissenschaftler auch eine Revanche verlangte, John verweigerte sie, denn es wäre zu einer Schlacht ausgeartet und sie wären viel zu spät ins Bett gekommen. Vor Missionen musste auch Rodney einige Stunden schlafen. Für die nächste Woche verabredeten sie einen neuen Termin.

 

Am nächsten Tag war John wie üblich früher da, um den Preflight-Check zu machen. Der Jumper wurde von Radek perfekt gewartet, aber John war zu sehr Pilot, um auf solche Kontrollen zu verzichten.

Er war noch nicht ganz fertig, als Rodney den Jumper betrat und sich mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand schwer auf den Copilotensitz fallen ließ.

„Was machst du schon hier?“

„Radek hat mich aus dem Labor geschmissen, weil ich ihm zu unruhig war.“

„Dann hättest du genug Zeit gehabt, um den Kaffee in der Messe zu trinken. Du weißt, was ich davon halte, wenn du auf dem Copilotensitz trinkst.“ Rodney zuckte nicht mit der Wimper und trank genüsslich einen Schluck.

John seufzte. „Du machst sauber, wenn du daneben schüttest!“ Sein Freund war in einigen Dingen einfach nicht zu ändern. „Hast du wenigstens zu Mittag gegessen? Wir sind etwa acht Stunden unterwegs.“

„Wieso nur acht Stunden? Woolsey hat uns drei Tage genehmigt. So viel Zeit brauche ich mindestens, um auch nur ein Bruchteil der Anlage zu erforschen.“

„Spätestens wenn die Dämmerung anbricht, machen wir uns auf den Heimweg. Wenn schon bei Tageslicht auf dem Planeten sehr schlechte Sichtverhältnisse sind, wirst du nachts gar nichts mehr sehen. Und in einem verlassenen Außenposten werde ich nicht übernachten, damit haben wir schon zu schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.“ John war in diesem Punkt nicht bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben.

Deswegen wartete er auch nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ging seine Checkliste zur Flugvorbereitung weiter durch.

Rodney sagte nichts und starrte düster in seine Tasse.

Als John das bemerkte, stupste er ihn in die Seite. „Du kannst die Zeit in Atlantis damit verbringen, die gesammelten Daten auszuwerten.“

„Ich weiß.“ Rodney seufzte tief. „Du hast mit deinen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auch recht, aber wenn ich heute Abend zurückkomme, wollen die anderen Wissenschaftler morgen auch nach PX88X1. Dann war es das mit ruhigem Erkunden des Außenpostens.“

„Ich werde Sicherheitsbedenken vorschieben, sodass wir allein bleiben. Ab und zu muss ich doch meinen Rang ausnutzen.“ John grinste Rodney an und der grinste zurück.

 

Nur wenige Augenblicke später betraten Ronon und Teyla den Jumper, legten ihre persönliche Ausrüstung im hinteren Teil ab und setzten sich in die zweite Reihe.

Es war zehn vor drei und John beschloss zu starten. Er nahm Kontakt mit dem Kontrollraum auf. „Jumper 1 an Atlantis, wir sind starbereit.“

„Roger, Jumper 1“, ertönte die Stimme eines Technikers aus dem Lautsprecher. „Der Gateraum ist frei, Sie können runter kommen. Starterlaubnis ist erteilt.“

„Danke, Jumper 1 Ende.“

Während John den Jumper in den Stargateraum steuerte, wählte Rodney das Stargate an.

Als sie unten ankamen, hatte sich der Ereignishorizont bereits aufgebaut und ohne einen Moment zu zögern, steuerte John den Jumper durch das Stargate.

 

Auf PX88X1 angekommen, machte er unwillkürlich eine Vollbremsung, weil er das Gefühl hatte, vor eine graue Wand zu fliegen. Als Pilot hatte schon so einiges erlebt, aber dieser Nebel war heftiger als das, was er bisher auf der Erde kennengelernt hatte.

„Was für ein Nebel!“, entfuhr es auch Rodney. „Da ist die Suppe in Toronto gar nichts gegen.“

„Was hat eine Suppe mit diesem Wetter zu tun?“ John hörte Teylas amüsierten Unterton.

„Suppe ist der umgangssprachliche Ausdruck für Nebel“, erklärte Rodney. „Die Suppe, die so aussieht, will ich aber gar nicht probieren.“

John grinste nur und versuchte, sich anhand der Instrumente zu orientieren. Etwa zehn Kilometer vom Stargate entfernt gab es eine starke Energiesignatur.

Als er sich konzentrierte, projizierte der Jumper die Landschaft in einer dreidimensionalen Grafik auf die Frontschreibe. Außer einigen Felsblocken schien es keine Hindernisse zu geben. Bäume gab es hier definitiv nicht.

John flog ganz langsam weiter und spürte, wie unruhig Rodney wurde.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, dass wir so langsam sind?“, fragte er auch kurz darauf.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich möchte keine Überraschung übersehen, die die Antiker für unangemeldete Besucher bereithalten.“ Wenn es auf diesem Planeten wirklich eine Produktionsstätte für Stargates gab, dann gab es auch Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, um sie vor Diebstählen zu schützen.

„Du meinst, dass du in keine Falle geraten willst?“ Rodney seufzte. „Wenn es sein muss, flieg noch langsamer – selbst wenn wir erst kurz vor der Dämmerung ankommen sollten. Es ist mir wichtig, lebend anzukommen.“ Er beugte sich vor, tippte einige Befehle ein und wertete die Daten aus, die der Jumper lieferte.

John war froh über die Unterstützung und konzentrierte sich auf die vor ihm liegende Strecke.

 

Entgegen seiner Befürchtung, schien es nirgendwo eine Falle zu geben. Nur seltsam geformte Felsen, die mit Algen überzogen waren. Einige ragten wie Nadeln in die Höhe. Da der Jumper alle Hindernisse anzeigte, war es überhaupt kein Problem, sie zu umfliegen.

 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie die Station erreicht hatten. Aus den Anzeigen des Jumpers ging eindeutig hervor, dass es sich bei der fugenlosen Barriere nicht um einen Wall, sondern um die Außenmauer der Station handelte. John flog so nah heran, dass die Außenmauern durch die Frontscheibe zu erkennen waren.

Auf den ersten Blick sah das Gebäude unbeschädigt aus.

„Wo ist der Eingang?“ Ronon war aufgestanden und blickte angespannt aus dem Fenster.

John konnte die Frage nicht sofort beantworten, die schematische Darstellung des Jumpers zeigte die Außenmauern aber sonst nichts. Es musste im Inneren eine Energiequelle geben, die auch nach über zehntausend Jahre den Komplex abschirmte.

„Wenn die Station genau so gebaut ist, wie viele andere, dann habe ich auf meinem Laptop eine Konstruktionszeichnung, die helfen könnte.“ Rodney verband den Computer mit dem Jumper. „Ich lege die Zeichnung über den Grundriss und dann müssten wir in Nullkommanichts ... genau!“ Rodney zeigte auf einen Punkt, der auf der Frontscheibe aufleuchtete. „Hier ist der Eingang. Natürlich auf der anderen Seite und wir müssen einmal um die Station herum fliegen.“

 

Auch wenn das Überfliegen des Komplexes der schnellere Weg gewesen wäre, entschied sich John dagegen, um keine automatische Luftabwehranlage auszulösen.

Er flog langsam an der Wand entlang und bekam schon nach kurzer Zeit eine Ahnung, wie groß die Station sein musste, da sie sich auf der Karte so gut wie gar nicht vorwärts bewegten. John hatte nicht glauben wollen, wie klein der Maßstab der Anlage war, aber jetzt wusste er, dass sie eine gigantische Station entdeckt hatten.

 

Sie hatten etwa die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt, als der Jumper vor ihnen eine etwa zweihundert Meter breite und fünfhundert Meter tiefe Schlucht anzeigte. So wie es aussah, hatten die Antiker ihren Außenposten über die Schlucht gebaut.

Als sie dort ankamen, zeigten die Instrumente an, dass die Station tatsächlich die Schlucht ausfüllte.

„Ich bezweifle inzwischen stark, dass die Anlage genau so gebaut ist, wie andere Außenposten. Rodney, was meinst du?“ John blickte zur Seite, sein Freund starrte fasziniert auf die Anzeigen des Jumpers.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Die Anlage ist fast so groß wie Atlantis. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass niemand versucht hat, sie in Besitz zu nehmen.“ Auch Teyla war aufgestanden und blickte durch die Frontscheibe.

„Die Antiker haben mit allen Mitteln versucht, sie geheim zu gehalten. Die Stargates waren ihr Schlüssel zur Macht. Wir haben mehrere Jahre gebraucht, um überhaupt einen Hinweis in der Datenbank zu finden. Selbst ich habe über zwei Wochen gebraucht, um die Daten zu entschlüsseln. Und scheinbar sind wir nach über 10.000 Jahren die ersten Besucher.“

„Versucht haben sie es, aber nicht erfolgreich. John kann es sein, dass da vorne ein Wrack liegt?“ Teyla deutete auf der Karte auf einen Punkt am Rand der Schlucht, wo die Sensoren eine hohe Metallkonzentration anzeigten.

„Kann sein.“ John konzentrierte sich, aber der Jumper hatte nicht genügend Daten, um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. „Wir müssten hinfliegen und würden etwa zwanzig Minuten verlieren.“ Er blickte zur Seite und Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus können wir dahin fliegen. Dann kann ich die Daten, die der Jumper gesammelt hat, weiter auswerten, denn ich glaube nicht mehr, dass der Eingang dort liegt, wo ich ihn vermutet hatte.“

 

John brachte den Jumper auf Kurs und nach etwa zehn Minuten erreichten sie das Wrack.

Viel war aus der Nähe nicht zu erkennen, denn das Raumschiff musste schon seit sehr vielen Jahren dort liegen und war inzwischen ziemlich verrottet. Nach der ersten Umrundung vermutete John, dass es sich um ein Wraith-Mutterschiff handelte, das eine Bruchlandung gemacht hatte und in zwei Stücke gebrochen war.

„Was ist mit der Außenhülle passiert?“ Ronon sprach das aus, was John auch dachte.

Die fast unverwüstliche organische Hülle sah aus, als ob Motten Löcher in Kleider gefressen hätten. Tausende Motten.

„Wenn es Überlebende gegeben hat, dann wird das hier nichts mit dem gemütlichen Ausflug, Rodney. Egal was passiert, wir bleiben zusammen, wenn wir gleich die Station untersuchen werden.“

„Wenn Wraith überlebt haben, dann haben sie sich schon längst durch das Stargate vom Acker gemacht.“ Rodney schaute auf die Anzeige. „Das ist keine fünfzehn Kilometer entfernt und auf der richtigen Seite der Schlucht.“

„Warum sind keine anderen Schiffe gekommen, um die Station einzunehmen? Die Wraith müssen doch erkannt haben, wie wichtig dieser Außenposten ist.“

John dachte an den Planeten Atlantika, wo ein Wraith über zehntausend Jahre überlebt hatte, weil er zum Kannibalen geworden war. Er hatte nicht nur John auf seine Speisekarte gesetzt, sondern auch – erfolglos – versucht, den Jumper zu stehlen.

Genau wie damals auf Atlantika wurde auch hier kein Lebenszeichen angezeigt. Aber ein Wraith in Hibernation wurde von keinem Detektor erkannt.

„So wie das Mutterschiff aussieht, sind bei dem Absturz alle umgekommen. Und wenn einige Wraith doch überlebt haben, ist vielleicht mit dem Schiff ihr Hive untergegangen und die Überlebenden haben keinen Anschluss gefunden. Es gibt viele Gründe, warum man nicht weiter versucht hat, diesen Außenposten zu erobern.“ Teyla hatte nicht Unrecht.

„Wenn ein Wraith überlebt hat, dann gehört er mir.“ John hörte, wie Ronon liebevoll seine Waffe tätschelte.

„Solange du dabei nicht die Station zerstörst, gerne“, grummelte Rodney. „Ist eure Neugierde jetzt befriedigt, können wir zurück? Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass der Eingang am Fuß der Schlucht ist.“

John folgte Rodneys Anweisung.

 

Langsam ließ er den Jumper in die Schlucht sinken. Auch hier blieb er so nah an der Station, dass er die Wand erkennen konnte.

Die Außenhülle war auch hier fugenlos. Es gab nicht zu sehen. Keine Fenster, keine Absätze, nichts.

Nach etwa dreihundert Metern Sinkflug lichtete sich der Nebel und die Sichtweite betrug mehr als hundert Meter. Dafür wurde es dunkler.

Als sie am Boden der Schlucht angekommen waren, war kein Nebel mehr vorhanden, dafür war es so dunkel, dass sie nur im Scheinwerferlicht des Jumpers etwas sehen konnten.

Um mehr zu erkennen, flog John ein Stück von der Station weg. Aber außer kahlem Gestein gab es in der Nähe nichts zu sehen.

Für John war die Dunkelheit weniger beklemmend, als durch den Nebel zu fliegen. Der Außenposten bildete eine gigantische Wand, die eine Seite der Schlucht komplett ausfüllte. Jetzt wo er ein Stück entfernt war, bemerkte er eine Unebenheit an der Mauer und leuchtete sie an.

„Wow“, entfuhr es Rodney, als der Lichtstrahl mehr enthüllte.

„Ist das wirklich ein Tor? Es ist riesig!“ John konnte zu Teylas Kommentar nur zustimmend nicken. Wenn es wirklich der Eingang war, dann passte die Daedalus problemlos hinein.

Plötzlich entwickelte der Jumper ein Eigenleben und flog auf das Tor zu. John versuchte, ihn mit Gedankenbefehlen davon abzuhalten, aber es war zwecklos. Stattdessen erschien eine Anzeige auf der Scheibe, die John von Atlantis kam, wenn er im automatischen Landeanflug war.

Also hatte eine Andockautomatik den Jumper übernommen und lenkte ihn.

Mit einem Fluch ließ John die Steuerung los.

„Colonel?“ Er spürte Teylas besorgten Blick.

„Die Kontrolle des Jumpers ist von der Station übernommen worden. Wir befinden uns im Landeanflug.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die sicherste Methode um den Außenposten zu betreten, aber ich fühle mich dabei nicht wohl. Rodney, kannst du etwas unternehmen, damit ich im Notfall die Kontrolle übernehmen kann?“

Der Wissenschaftler tippte hektisch auf seiner Tastatur und fast sofort erschienen Schriftreihen auf dem Bildschirm. John konzentrierte sich, konnte aber nur Bruchstücke verstehen.

„Wir werden von einen Leitstrahl hineingelotst“, übersetzte Rodney. „Hier steht: Zuerst geht es zur Dekontaminierung, dann wird uns eine Landebucht zugewiesen.“ Rodneys Zeigefinger verfolgte den Text. „Wenn wir dort angedockt haben, bekommen wir auch die Manövrierfähigkeit zurück.“

Das beruhigte John ein wenig. Er lehnte sich zurück, um alles zu beobachten. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass das große Tor sich nicht nur einen Spaltbreit öffnete, sondern komplett aufschwang.

Erst dann flog der Jumper hinein und das Tor schloss sich wieder.

Sie schwebten in der Mitte einer hundert mal dreihundert Meter großen Halle, wie Rodneys Anzeigen ihnen verrieten. John fragte sich gerade, worauf sie warteten, als sich von der Decke eine gigantische technische Anlage absenkte.

„Rodney, ist das die Dekontaminierungsanlage?“ Bisher hatte John bei den Antikern erlebt, dass sie fast alles mit einem luftleeren Raum und Kälte dekontaminierten, aber hier schien mehr notwendig zu sein. Er blickte noch einmal hoch und die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar.

„Das sieht aus, als ob wir in einer gigantischen Waschanlage sind“, entfuhr es ihm. Er hoffte, dass sie wirklich funktionierte, denn ansonsten würden sie zerquetscht.

Er berührte noch einmal die Steuerung, doch der Jumper reagierte nicht.

„Ja, die für Wale ausgelegt ist und jetzt einen Hering reinigen muss. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nichts zerbrechen.“ Rodneys Stimme hatte einen sorgenvollen Unterton, obwohl er nur ganz kurz auf die Anlage geblickt hatte.

„Du hast zu viele Animationsfilme gesehen!“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Große Haie – kleine Fische“, fügte er auf Teylas fragenden Blick hinzu.

„Der war aber gut!“

Entgeistert sah John Ronon an. Der grinste breit zurück.

„Dein Filmgeschmack ist mir ein Rätsel. Das ist ein schlechter Kinderfilm“, lästerte Rodney, ohne vom Laptop hochzublicken.

„Dann ist es kein Film, den ich mit Kaanan und Torren sehen könnte?“

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ihr werdet die ganzen Witze nicht verstehen, sie sind auf irdische Marotten zugeschnitten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es das Richtige für euch ist.“

Wie bei einer ganz normalen Waschanlage wurde die Frontscheibe vom Jumper mit einem Schaum eingesprüht.

„Ja! Ich habe Zugriff auf die Datenbank der Station!“ Rodney ballte seine Hand zur Faust und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus.

„Wenn du auch noch herausfindest, was für eine Auswirkung die Atmosphäre hat, dass eine so gründliche Reinigung notwenig ist, wäre mir viel wohler.“

„Dass ich Zugriff habe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich auch weiß wo was zu finden ist. Ich muss mir erst einmal einen Überblick verschaffen.“

Es war langweilig, Rodney beim Arbeiten zu beobachten, so sah John hinaus und betrachtete, wie sein Jumper sehr gründlich gereinigt wurde.

 

„Hast du etwas gefunden?“, fragte er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.

„Es sind noch keine zwei Minuten vergangen, sei nicht so ungeduldig. Ich weiß jetzt, dass fünfzehn Stargates auf die Abholung warten und eine Bestandsliste habe ich auch gefunden. Und ... ja, jetzt habe ich einen Konstruktionsplan der Station.“

Gleichzeitig erschien der Plan auf dem Frontbildschirm. John fiel sofort auf, dass viele Bereiche in einem ungesunden Rot markiert waren.

„Was bedeutet das?“ Ronon deutete auf einen dieser Bereiche.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“ Rodneys Finger flogen über die Tastatur. „Wir befinden uns dort, wo jetzt der grüne Punkt aufleuchtet.“ Im unteren Bereich erschien das Signal. „Und dort wo es gleich weiß leuchtet sind...“ Rodney zögerte und John bemerkte, wie er ungläubig auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Ich glaub’s nicht! Das kann eigentlich nicht wahr sein!“

„Was hast du herausgefunden, Rodney?“ Teylas ruhige Stimme hatte auf den Wissenschaftler eine beruhigende Wirkung, er hibbelte nicht mehr ganz so hektisch auf und ab.

„Wenn die Anzeige stimmt, dann bezieht dieser Außenposten seine Energie von sechs ZPMs.“

John verschlug es die Sprache. Atlantis hatte eins und um ihre Stadt als Raumschiff zu nutzen brauchten sie zwei weitere. Aber wofür brauchten die Antiker sechs ZPMs?

„Das ist wunderbar, Rodney.“ Teyla beugte sich vor. „Wie kommen wir am besten dorthin?“

Gleichzeitig bewegte sich der Jumper. John blickte hinaus und sah, dass die Waschanlage hochfuhr. Die Wäsche war beendet.

Die automatische Steuerung manövrierte den Jumper rückwärts. Nach einem Moment, schaltete der Bildschirm um, sodass sie sehen konnte, wie ihr Fluggerät rückwärts in einen kleinen Raum flog. Danach schloss sich ein Tor, sodass sie von der Haupthalle abgeschottet wurden.

Die Anzeigen des Jumpers meldeten, dass sich die Luftzusammensetzung in dem Raum änderte. Dann fühlte John, wie er wieder die Herrschaft über den Jumper zurückbekam. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Sie hatten angedockt.

„Was auch immer mit der Atmosphäre nicht stimmt, die Antiker haben alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, um die Station sauber zu halten.“ Teyla war von dem Vorgang beeindruckt.

„Ja, aber seit etwa 5000 Jahren funktioniert es nicht mehr.“ Rodney deutete auf die roten Bereiche. „Hier ist die Atmosphäre eingedrungen und hat das Gebiet verseucht.“

Es gab viele rote Bereiche.

„Kannst du herausfinden, was genau mit der Luft nicht stimmt?“, wollte John wissen. „Laut unseren Untersuchungen ist alles im grünen Bereich, selbst die Instrumente des Jumpers haben angezeigt, dass wir die Atmosphäre atmen können.“ Aufmerksam betrachtete John die Karte. „Wenn ich es richtig sehe, müssen wir durch verseuchte Bereiche, um die ZPMs zu erreichen.

„Vielleicht bewirkt die Luft, dass man halluziniert.“ Ronons Vermutung erinnerte John an eine lange zurück liegende Mission. Nichts, was er noch einmal erleben wollte.

„Um das zu verhindern, haben wir Atemmasken mit.“ Einer der vielen Gründe, warum John sie eingepackt hatte.

Teyla ging in den hinteren Bereich des Jumpers und kam zwei Minuten später mit Masken und Sauerstoffgeräten zurück.

„Überall lese ich, dass die Luft verseucht ist“, Rodney hob die Arme und deutete hinaus. „Aber nirgendwo steht, wie sie verseucht ist. Die gängigsten Untersuchungen habe ich gerade noch einmal durchgeführt, aber die Analysegeräte des Jumpers sagen, dass die Luftwerte im grünen Bereich liegen. Egal ob bei der Radioaktivität oder irgendwelchen Giftstoffen. Es ist nichts zu finden.“ Er seufzte tief.

„Wie groß ist die Gefahr für uns, wenn wir bei der Erkundung Atemmasken tragen?“

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn nicht die Berichte der Antiker wären, würde ich noch nicht mal auf einer Maske bestehen. Es wird jedoch ein wenig seltsam riechen, weil der Schwefelanteil sehr hoch ist, aber alle Werte sind – wie ich schon mehrfach gesagt habe – im grünen Bereich.“

Warum nur gab es die hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, dass sogar die großen Raumschiffe dekontaminiert werden konnten?

John hatte einen Verdacht. „Sag mal, werden die neuen Stargates auf die abholenden Raumschiffe gebeamt oder müssen sie verladen werden?“

„Man hat sie verladen, weil das Beamen manchmal ein Stargate unbrauchbar macht. Die Antiker haben nie herausgefunden, woran das lag. Moment!“ Rodney blickte auf das Laptop. „Meinst du, es geht gar nicht auf die Auswirkungen auf uns, sondern auf das Naquadah?“

„Vielleicht, ist nur eine Idee.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber wir sind durch ein Stargate auf diesen Planeten gekommen. Wenn die Atmosphäre wirklich Auswirkungen auf die Stargates hat, wieso sind wir heil hier angekommen?“ Teyla blickte Rodney ein wenig verwirrt an.

Der sah gebannt auf seinen Bildschirm und arbeitete sich durch viele Daten. „Lass mir einen Moment, ich muss das recherchieren.“

 

Nach zwei Minuten hob er den Kopf. „John, du hast Recht. In der Atmosphäre gibt es ein Element, das mit dem verarbeiteten Nahquadt reagiert. Es ist im Nebel und verbindet sich mit dem Metall. Es gibt...“ Er scrollte weiter durch den Text, „eine Legierung, um dies zu verhindern, aber sie ist so aufwändig in der Herstellung, dass man sie nur für das hiesige Stargate verwendet hat und ansonsten auf Reinigung setzt. Weil sich dieses Element auf den Hüllen der Raumschiffe absetzt, gibt es die Waschanlage, um es zu entfernen. Gut.“ Rodney rieb sich die Hände. „dann steht unserem Ausflug zu den ZPMs nichts mehr im Weg. Ich möchte trotzdem die Atemmasken mitnehmen, denn vom Schwefelgeruch wird mir schlecht.“

Endlich konnte es losgehen! John stand auf. „Wir haben jetzt sechs Stunden Zeit, um den Komplex zu erkunden, dann müssen wir uns auf den Rückweg machen, um vor der Dämmerung den Planeten zu verlassen.“

„Das ist nicht viel Zeit.“ Rodney stand auch auf und ging in den hinteren Teil, um seine Ausrüstung zusammen zu suchen.

„Sie muss heute reichen. Morgen werden wir für die An- und Abreise wesentlich weniger Zeit benötigen.“

John schulterte einen leichten Rucksack mit Getränken und Ersatzmunition, dann nahm er seine P7 und den Lebenszeichendetektor.

Als auch der Rest seines Teams bereit war, fuhr er die Rampe herab.

Zusammen mit Ronon betrat John zuerst den Außenposten der Antiker.

Als er die Rampe verließ, ging automatisch die Deckenbeleuchtung an. Sie reagierte – wie so viele Dinge – auf Johns Gen.

Der Lebenszeichendetektor zeigte an, dass sie die einzigen Lebewesen im Umkreis von einem Kilometer waren.

„Teyla, kannst du etwas spüren?“

„Nein, es scheint kein Wraith in der Nähe zu sein.“

„Gut.“

Mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit ging John zur Tür, um die Andockstation zu verlassen. Bevor er sie berühren konnte, fuhr sie automatisch auf und in im Gang dahinter ging das Licht an.

„Da ist das System aber sehr froh, dass wieder jemand mit dem Gen da ist. Hoffentlich wird mit dieser Spielerei nicht zu viel Energie verbraucht.“

„Rodney, dieser Außenposten liegt nicht seit 10.000 Jahren auf dem Grund eines Ozeans. Also kann nicht so viel Energie wie in Atlantis verbraucht worden sein. Und bei sechs ZPMs wird wohl etwas Energie für uns übrig sein.“

„Dann erklär mir, warum die ganzen verseuchten Bereiche nicht automatisch gereinigt wurden? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.“ John kannte Rodneys Pessimismus, musste aber zugeben, dass das Argument auch ihn unruhig machte. Irgendetwas stimmte wirklich nicht, aber um die Stimmung nicht noch zu verschlechtern, ließ er das Thema fallen.

 

„Wie geht es weiter? Rechts oder Links?“ Der Lebenszeichendetektor zeigte auch die Gebäudestrukturen der näheren Umgebung, aber der Plan der Station war in Rodneys Laptop.

„Rechts“, wies der Wissenschaftler an. „Nach etwa 50 Metern erreichen wir einen Transporter. Wenn der funktioniert, sind wir in zehn Minuten bei den ZPMs und ich habe alle Zeit der Welt, um sie zu überprüfen.“

John folgte seiner Anweisung und kurz darauf betraten sie den Transporter. Im Gegensatz zu Atlantis war die Bedienung aber nicht selbsterklärend. Statt einer Karte konnte man nur unzählige Symbole anklicken. John studierte sie und war ratlos. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was die Symbole bedeuten?“, fragte er sein Team.

Ronon schüttelte sofort den Kopf, Teyla betrachtete sie einen Moment länger. „Nein, mir sagen die Zeichen auch nichts. Ich kann leider nicht helfen.“

Rodney nahm sich mehr Zeit, zog sein Laptop zu Rate, blickte immer wieder auf die Anzeige verließ den Aufzug und sah sich um. „Da ist es!“

Neugierig folgte John ihm. Rodney zeigte auf ein Symbol über der Tür des Aufzugs.

„Du meinst, alle Etagen sind mit Symbole gekennzeichnet und danach müssen wir uns orientieren?“

„Nur jede dritte Etage hat einen Transporter“, korrigierte Rodney ihn. „Der Komplex ist über fünfhundert Meter hoch und hat 170 Etagen.“

„Wie viele?“ Ungläubig sah John ihn an. „Aber ganz unten ist doch der Hangar!“

„Der nimmt nur zwei Drittel des unteren Bereiches ein. Im anderen Teil ist vermutlich das Fließband für die Produktion der Stargates. Wir können auch dahin gehen, statt zu den ZPMs.“

„Die ZPMs sind im Moment wichtiger“, entschied John. „Wir können ja die einzelnen Symbole ausprobieren und sehen, wo sie uns hinführen.“

Rodney hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Bloß nicht! Das Laptop synchronisiert nicht automatisch die Position auf der Karte, weil es nicht mit dem Zentralcomputer der Station verbunden ist.“

170 Etagen. 500 Meter. Wenn jede Stufe 20 Zentimeter hoch war, dann mussten sie 2500 Stufen steigen, um die oberste Etage zu erreichen. Die ZPMs waren nicht ganz so weit weg. Aber immer noch viel zu weit, wenn sie den Transporter nicht nehmen konnten.

„Also müssen wir zu Fuß weiter?“ John war über diese Aussicht nicht wirklich glücklich.

„Leider ja, wir müssen aber nur 400 Meter hoch, um in die Etage zu kommen, wo die ZPMs sind. Das wird einen gewaltigen Muskelkater geben.“

Rodney jammerte noch weiter, während er sie zum Treppenhaus lotste.

 

John ging es ruhig an und legte alle 200 Stufen eine kurze Pause ein, um nicht ganz erschöpft oben anzukommen. Erstaunlicherweise beklagte Rodney sich nicht allzu sehr über das Tempo. Er wollte wohl auch irgendwann ankommen.

Da sie über 2.000 Stufen steigen mussten, brauchten sie weit über 40 Minuten, um in die gewünschte Etage zu gelangen.

 

„Hier sind wir richtig!“, verkündete Rodney außer Atem. Sie standen vor einer der vielen Türen, durch die man das Treppenhaus verlassen konnte.

 

John war erleichtert, dass sie das Treppensteigen hinter sich hatte, denn es war auch in seine Beine gegangen.

„Ok, dann geht es weiter!“ John hielt seine MP im Anschlag und wollte die Tür öffnen, als Rodney „Halt!“, brüllte.

„Was ist los?“

„Wir betreten den roten Bereich und ich ziehe erst meine Atemmaske an.“ Der Wissenschaftler setzte seinen Rucksack ab und wühlte, bis er das gewünschte Teil gefunden hatte. Schnell stülpte er sich die Maske über, dann nickte er John zu.

John berührte die Tür und sie glitt auf.

In dem Moment bereute er, dass er keine Atemmaske an hatte, denn es stank bestialisch nach faulen Eiern. Er trat zurück und die Tür fuhr wieder zu.

Er schnappte hektisch nach Luft, aber es stank immer noch. „Verdammt Rodney! Warum hast du uns nicht gewarnt?“

„Habe ich doch, ich sage nur Schwefel. Du musst doch wissen, wonach das riecht.“

Teyla hatte schon eine Atemmaske heraus gesucht und stülpte sie sich über, so holte auch John seine Maske aus dem Rucksack und legte sie an.

Kurz darauf hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Gestank wenigstens ein bisschen nachließ.

 

Nachdem auch Ronon die Maske angelegt hatte, wagten sie einen zweiten Versuch.

 

Wie überall, ging auch hier das Licht an, als John den Gang betrat.

„Wie weit ist es noch?“ Durch die Atemmaske hatte seine Stimme einen gedämpften Klang.

„Wir müssen diesen Gang etwa 150 Meter folgen, dann müssen wir noch durch zwei Räume, um zu den ZPMs zu kommen.“

Sie hatten es also fast geschafft.

„Gut!“ Zufrieden ging John mit der MP im Anschlag weiter. Ronon war ein Schatten an seiner Seite.

Sie waren kurz vor ihrem Ziel, als der Lebenszeichendetektor piepte.

John blieb stehen und sah auf die Anzeige.

„Direkt vor uns stehen zwei Personen. Teyla, spürst du etwas?“

Er sah sie forschend an, doch die Ahtosianerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es kann kein Wraith sein.“

„Rodney, hast du eine Idee?“

„Wieso soll ich immer alles wissen? Laut meinen Daten ist die Station immer unbemannt gewesen.“

„Dann warten wir ab. Sie kommen näher.“

John beobachtete die Lebenszeichen, die sich jetzt im Nachbarraum befanden, die Tür glitt auf und zwei Personen betraten den Gang.

Im ersten Moment wollte John die Waffe senken, denn es handelte sich um einen alten Mann und eine noch ältere Frau. Sie trugen keine Waffen, aber ihre Uniform wies sie als Antiker aus.

John vermutete, dass diese beiden viel zu viel Zeit in einer Stasiskammer verbracht hatten und von der Automatik geweckt worden waren, als der Jumper andockte.

Er tat alles, nur Antikern vertraute er überhaupt nicht.

„Ihr habt diese Station unrechtmäßig betreten. Kehrt um und verlasst Timeaus!“

Die sonore Stimme des Mannes strahlte Autorität aus, doch John hatte nicht vor zu gehen.

Er senkte seine Waffe, damit es nicht mehr ganz so aggressiv wirkte, neigte zur Begrüßung den Kopf und nahm die Atemmaske ab. Es roch immer noch unangenehm, aber eine gute Kommunikation war wichtiger. Auch die anderen aus seinem Team nahmen die Masken ab, aber John konzentrierte sich auf seine Gegenüber.

„Hallo!“ Im Gegensatz zu den Antikern war er höflich. „Wir kommen aus Atlantis, wo wir die Daten zu dieser Außenstation im Computersystem gefunden haben.“

Doch das schien den Mann nicht zu besänftigen. „Ihr seid ohne Genehmigung eingedrungen, verlasst die Station, bevor wir zu härteren Mitteln greifen müssen.“

„Bei wem hätten wir eine Genehmigung einholen müssen? Seit über 10.000 Jahren leben keine Antiker mehr...“ Ein Stoß in die Seite brachte Rodney zum Schweigen.

Aber an der Mimik der Greise erkannte John, dass sie begriffen, dass nichts mehr so war, wie sie es kannten.

„10.000 Jahre?“ Die Frau war noch bleicher geworden. „Man hatte uns gesagt, dass es hundert Jahre dauern würde, bis...“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg.

„Gibt es einen Platz, wo wir reden können? Wir sind schon lange unterwegs und würden uns über einen Sitzplatz freuen.“

Teylas Bitte galt mehr für die Antiker, die so aussahen, als ob sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würden.

„Gerne“, stimmte der Mann zu. „Kommen Sie bitte mit.“ Er hörte sich viel freundlicher an.

Sie wurden drei Räume weiter in einen Konferenzraum geleitet.

 

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, schwiegen sie.

John konnte den Antikern ansehen, dass sie tausend Fragen hatten. Aufgrund der Erfahrung, die er bisher mit ihrem Volk gemacht hatte, sah er es nicht ein, es ihnen leicht zu machen.

So lehnte er sich ganz entspannt zurück und lächelte freundlich.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Mann sich räusperte. „Was ist vor 10.000 Jahren passiert?“, fragte er endlich.

„Da ich nicht genau weiß, zu welchem Zeitpunkt des Krieges gegen die Wraith Sie in Stasis gegangen sind, ist es schwierig einen Anfang zu finden.“ In Teylas Stimme lag viel Mitgefühl.

Die beiden Antiker blickten sich an, dann nickte der Mann und die Frau fing an zu berichten.

„Zwei Monate bevor wir in Stasis gingen, griffen die Wraith zum ersten Mal Atlantis an. Wir konnten sie mühelos zurückschlagen, aber es war klar, dass sie weiter versuchen würden, Atlantis zu erobern. Der Ältestenrat...“, sie zögerte und blickte den Mann fragend an.

Er sprach weiter. „Der Ältestenrat entschied, dass die Wraith niemals von dieser Station erfahren durften, deswegen wurden alle Versorgungsflüge gestrichen. Hemena und ich haben uns freiwillig gemeldet, um die Produktion zu stoppen und die Station so sicher wie möglich zu machen. Anschließend sind wir in Stasis gegangen.“

„Der Plan war, dass Moreth und ich beim Neustart behilflich sein sollten.“ Hemena blickte auf ihre Hände, die faltig und voller Altersflecken waren. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, da wir so stark gealtert sind. Aber 10.000 Jahre? Die Replikatoren sollten doch die Wraith vernichten.“

John empfand Mitleid mit ihnen. Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Leider ist es nicht so gelaufen...“

Gemeinsam mit Teyla stellte er sein Team vor, dann brachte er die Antiker auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Dabei vermied er es aber, ihnen zu sagen, dass Atlantis von keinem Antiker mehr bewohnt wurde, stattdessen vermittelte er den Eindruck, dass die Menschen mehr oder weniger Antiker waren, die nach 10.000 Jahren zurück gekehrt waren, um die Fehler ihrer Vorfahren auszubügeln.

 

Als sie mit ihrer Erzählung fertig waren, hatte John den Eindruck, dass die Antiker kurz vor dem Kollaps standen. Er sah zu Teyla und Ronon und sie nickten zustimmend.

Aber wie sollte er eine Einladung nach Atlantis aussprechen? Es war die Heimat der Antiker und sie hatten ein Recht dort zu sein und waren nicht auf Almosen angewiesen.

Die Antiker kamen ihm zuvor.

„Dürfen wir einen Wunsch äußern, Colonel?“

„Gerne.“

„Wir“, Moreth blickte auf seine Hände. „Wir werden nicht mehr lange leben und ich habe Angst zu sterben und Hemena hier alleine zu lassen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie uns mit nach Atlantis nehmen?“

Erleichtert atmete John aus. „Gerne. Es wäre mir auch schwer gefallen, Sie zurück zu lassen. In Atlantis werden wir Ihnen helfen können.“

„Sie sind aber nicht hierhin gekommen, um uns nach Hause zu bringen?“

John wollte den alten Mann nicht belügen. „Nein, wir sind hier, um die Station zu erforschen. Dass sie sechs ZPMs benötigt, macht sie außergewöhnlich.“

Rodney wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber John trat ihm gegen das Schienenbein und er schwieg.

„Wir sind nicht weit von der Energiestation entfernt. Ich denke, dass dies Ihr Ziel war. Wir begleiten Sie dorthin und dann bringen Sie uns nach Hause?“ Hemenas Augen leuchteten.

Die beiden Antiker wirkten so zerbrechlich, aber die Aussicht, mehrere ZPMs mit nach Hause zu nehmen, war wichtiger. Es würde Atlantis eine Sicherheit geben, die sie noch nie hatten. Das war wichtiger, als die Gesundheit der beiden Alten.

Also nickte er zustimmend, ging zu Hemena und half ihr hoch. Galant hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, damit sie sich einhaken konnte und er war bestürzt, wie stark sie sich auf ihn stützte, als sie zu den ZPMs gingen.

 

In der Energiestation angekommen, sah John sich um. Er erkannte sofort die sechs markanten Hexagone, in denen die ZPMs mit der Station verbunden wurden.

„Wie ist der Zustand von Atlantis’ Energieversorgung?“

Rodney sah fragend zu John und erst als der nickte, gab er Moreth eine Antwort.

„Wir verfügen im Moment nur über ein gefülltes ZPM, da wir vor kurzem einen neuen Basisplaneten suchen mussten, weil die Wraith unsere Position herausgefunden hatten.“

„Dann braucht ihr drei neue.“

Moreth ging zu einer Konsole und tippte einige Daten ein.

Eine Schublade fuhr auf und John hörte, wie Rodney nach Luft schnappte. Ihm selbst ging es auch nicht viel anders. Denn vor ihm standen drei ZPMs.

„Eigentlich hat der Außenposten sechs in Reserve, aber wir haben bevor wir in Stasis gingen, drei ZPMs, die leer waren, ersetzt und haben natürlich keinen Nachschub erhalten. Atlantis benötigt die Energie dringender als eine stillstehende Produktion.“ Moreth seufzte. „Ich bezweifele, dass ich erleben werde, wie neue Planeten erschlossen werden.“

Rodney ging zu den ZPMs und berührte sie ehrfürchtig. „Damit ist Atlantis wieder voll funktionstüchtig. John, gib mir deinen Rucksack!“

„Gerne!“

„Was ist mit den angeschlossenen ZPMs?“, fragte Rodney den Antiker.

John nahm seinen Rucksack ab und gab ihm den Wissenschaftler.

Währenddessen ging Moreth zu einer Konsole und berührte den Bildschirm. „Die eingebauten ZPMs sind zu neunzig Prozent entleert. Die Station kann mit Ihrer Energie noch weitere tausend Jahre im Ruhezustand existieren.“

 

John wechselte einen Blick mit Rodney, dieser schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Somit war entschieden, dass sie nur die drei vollen ZPMs mitnehmen würden.

Anstatt ihren Fang einzuräumen, blickte Rodney zu Moreth, der konzentriert einige Daten eingab.

„Was machen Sie da?“ Er drückte John den Rucksack in die Hand, ging zu dem Antiker und blickte ihm über die Schulter.

Teyla reichte John das erste ZPM und er verstaute es sorgfältig.

„Verdammt, was soll das, Moreth?“ Rodneys Stimme hatte einen Unterton, den John alarmierte!

„Nur noch einen Moment - dann habe ich es!" Moreth berührte weiter die Konsole

„Halt! Hören Sie augenblicklich damit auf. Das System kollabiert!" Jetzt hatte Rodneys Stimme einen panischen Unterton. John überließ Teyla den Rucksack und richtete seine Waffe auf Moreth. „Sofort aufhören!“

„Oder ich sterbe ein wenig schneller?“ Der Greis zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte aber nicht hoch. „Das stört mich nicht. Ob jetzt oder in einigen Wochen, was ändert das schon. Fertig.“

Er richtete sich auf und sah John an. „Wenn Sie den Außenposten lebend verlassen wollen, müssen sie jetzt losgehen, die Station zerstört sich in zwanzig Minuten.“

„Zwanzig Minuten reichen nicht. Wir haben mehrere Stunden benötigt, um hierhin zu finden.“

John war sich zwar sicher, dass sie den Transporter nehmen konnten, aber es würde trotzdem sehr eng werden.

„Sie müssen es versuchen, ansonsten sterben Sie mit uns.“

„Wir werden Sie nicht zum Sterben zurück lassen.“ Teyla drückte John den Rucksack in die Hände, ging zu Moreth und zerrte ihn praktisch mit sich. Gleichzeitig nahm Ronon Hemena in den Arm.

Auch wenn John sehr sauer war, die drei ZPMs waren ein gutes Argument, den Greisen zu helfen.

„Rodney, wir müssen gehen.“

„Ich muss versuchen, die Programmierung rückgängig zu machen. Wir können doch nicht einfach zulassen, dass die Station zerstört wird!“

Seine Finger flogen über die Konsole.

„Weißt du, was er getan hat, um die Station zu zerstören?“

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber werde es herausfinden.“

John sah einen Augenblick zu und bemerkte Rodneys verzweifelte Miene.

„Es tut mir leid, Rodney, wir müssen die drei ZPMs nach Atlantis bringen, deswegen ist es jetzt Zeit zu gehen.“

„Ich...“ Rodney blickte sich um, dann nickte er. „Du hast recht.“ Er berührte noch einmal eine der Halterungen, die die ZPMs umgaben, dann ging er zum Ausgang.

 

Am Transporter holten sie Teyla, Ronon und die Antiker ein. Sie betraten ihn gemeinsam und Rodney starrte nur einen Moment auf die Anzeige, bis er auf ein Symbol drückte. Es war das Symbol, das John über der Tür vom Transporte in unmittelbarer Nähe vom Jumper gesehen hatten.

Ein winziger Hauch Unsicherheit blieb und John hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, bis die Tür sich öffnete.

Zuerst konnte er nicht erkennen, ob sie auf der richtigen Etage waren, aber Rodney ging vor und als er abbog und eine Tür auffuhr waren sie im Hangar und der Jumper stand vor ihnen.

John betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus und wartete ungeduldig, bis sich die Klappe geöffnet hatte, dann stürmte er hinein.

 

Alle Anzeigen des Jumpers gaben Alarm – bis zur Zerstörung der Station hatten sie noch knapp zehn Minuten.

 

Während Ronon und Teyla sich um die Antiker kümmerten, startete John den Jumper. Rodney hatte sein Laptop mit der Konsole verbunden und starrte verbissen auf die Anzeige, sagte aber nichts.

 

Viel zu langsam öffnete sich das Schott und es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis auch das Hangartor auffuhr.

 

John gab Vollgas und zog den Jumper hoch, sodass er innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus der Schlucht hinaus schoss, dann lenkte er zum Stargate.

„Rodney, wähl Atlantis an!“

Während der Wissenschaftler ihr Zuhause anwählte und mit Atlantis sprach, blickte John auf die Daten, die der Jumper über die Station ausgab.

Drei Minuten bis zur Selbstzerstörung. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie es aussah, wenn sechs ZPMs gleichzeitig ihre Energie freisetzten. Auch wenn sie fast leer waren, war es eine unvorstellbare Kraft, die wahrscheinlich den Planeten zerstören würde

So langsam sie auf dem Hinweg gewesen waren, jetzt flog John den Jumper wie in einem Kampfeinsatz und in weniger als zwei Minuten waren sie am Stargate. Die Verbindung nach Atlantis war aufgebaut, er flog durch das Wurmloch und sofort nach der Ankunft in Atlantis schloss er das Stargate.

 

Er parkte den Jumper und dann wandte er sich an die beiden Antiker. Bevor er Woolsey Bericht erstattete, wollte er etwas klären.

„Erst geben Sie uns drei ZPMs, dann schalten Sie die Selbstzerstörung an. Warum?“

Moreth blickte auf seine Hände. „Ich habe es nicht gerne getan, aber wir haben unsere Anweisungen gehabt.“

„Wieso, wir sind nicht eure Feinde?“

„Ihr nicht, aber die Wraith.“

John ging ein Licht auf.

„Das Schiff ist vor mehreren tausend Jahren abgeschossen worden. Es bestand kein Grund, den Außenposten zu vernichten“, mischte sich auch Rodney ein.

„Die Selbstzerstörung hätte ausgelöst werden müssen, als das Wraithschiff im Orbit war. Dazu konnte ich nicht prüfen, ob Ihre Erzählung wahr ist.“ Moreth seufzte. „Mein Befehl lautet, dass die Produktion der Sternentore niemals in fremde Hände fallen darf. Durch die Vernichtung des Planeten habe ich meinen Befehl ausgeführt. Aber da ich Ihnen glaube, habe ich eigenmächtig die drei ZPMs entnommen und Ihnen übergeben.“

Hemena legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Wenn sie unsere Erben sind, dann wissen sie, wie man die Stargates herstellt.“ Dann sah sie John an. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir die Station niederreißen mussten, aber wir konnten unsere Befehle nicht ignorieren.“

Der Colonel konnte sie verstehen, doch er war enttäuscht, dass die Station unwiederbringlich zerstört war.

Auch Rodney seufzte. „Wenigstens haben Sie überlebt und wir haben drei ZPMs. Das ist nicht das, was ich mir von der Mission erhofft habe, aber wesentlich mehr, als sonst raus kommt. Drei ZPMs!“ Er strahlte John an. „Damit ist Atlantis voll funktionsfähig! Was werden wir alles entdecken?“

Er nahm den Rucksack und berührte sein Headset. „Radek, egal was du gerade machst, lass alles stehen und liegen und triff mich im Jumper-Hangar.“

Dann verließ er den Jumper.

„Was ist jetzt mit uns.“ Moreth blickte John an. „Werden Sie uns bestrafen?“

„Wofür bestrafen? Meinen Sie für die Zerstörung der Station?“

Die beiden Antiker nickten nur.

Nach kurzem Überlegen schüttelte John den Kopf. „Nein, es war Ihre Station und Ihre Entscheidung. Somit haben wir kein Recht, über Sie zu richten. Ich schlage vor, dass wir Sie zur Krankenstation bringen, damit Sie untersucht werden. Alles Weitere wird die Zukunft zeigen. Kommen Sie.“

John half Hemena, Ronon half Moreth. Die beide Alten sahen sehr erschöpft und ausgelaugt aus. Nach 10.000 Jahren in der Stasis sollten sie wenigstens die letzten Wochen ihres Lebens in Frieden verbringen.

Mit drei ZPMs hatten sie einige Sorgen weniger.


End file.
